Die Already!
by Cold-Creature
Summary: On hold. Bulma is cheating on Vegeta, Vegeta finds out... Distraught Vegeta runs of to be found by Piccolo! YOAI! Read full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Die Already!**

* * *

Summary: Vegeta just finds out about Bulma's secret lover… he is not a happy Saiyan… Emotionally distraught he runs off, Piccolo finds him and is shocked when Vegeta asks if what Bulma did was some strange human custom he hadn't picked up yet. Piccolo is shocked at Bulma's actions and takes Vegeta to his place until Vegeta can regain his feet. Anything could happen… Future YOAI! Hehehe!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ characters, plots, evil guys… and anything else in the series!

Rating: T

Warnings: YOAI! … Un-loyal wife (cough) Bulma (cough)… Fluffy crud… I personally don't know how blokes get it on so its hugs and kisses 4 me!

Genre: Romance/Drama

A/N: Ohh! It's up! Yay! Read!

* * *

Vegeta felt his muscles relax when he lay down in his bed; his breathing began to become shallow as his eyelids began to fall. Yawning he pulled the comforter over himself as the coldness of the night began to get to him.

Running a hand through his thick raven-hair Vegeta closed his eyes at its calming affect. Finally feeling relaxed Vegeta allowed his hand to roam for his partner but he jolted awake when he came up short.

Blinking in confusion, and suddenly feeling quite awake, Vegeta's mind began to swim with thoughts, many concerning Bulma, kidnapping, or late-night research for Capsule Corp. Knowing clearly he wouldn't be able to sleep without finding out what was happening Vegeta jumped out of bed and began to walk silently towards the door.

He had spent the day training deep in the forests surrounding the large town; he had flown in through the balcony window at around midnight. Maybe Bulma had stayed up waiting for him… stupid female.

Walking down the stairs Vegeta allowed his dark eyes to flit around searching for Bulma expecting to see her sleeping on the couch but once again she was not there. Feeling slightly panicked Vegeta almost missed the light spilling from Bulma's office, sighing the Saiyan walked over to the door preparing to debate with the woman about her needing her rest but these thoughts soon fled as he heard her speak.

"Yamcha, he'll be getting home soon" she whispered, her voice showed traces of laughter and worry.

Freezing Vegeta felt his heart quicken as he heard Yamcha's voice float through the door,  
"I don't care, he can wait his turn"

Vegeta felt his ki rise dramatically as several unknown emotions flashed through his mind. Walking towards the door silently Vegeta hesitated before peering inside, instantly his jaw hit the ground.

Yamcha, the weak human had his lips locked with Bulma's. The man's hands were traveling over Bulma's waist. Feeling his face flush with anger and shock Vegeta forced his mouth to close.

Yamcha pulled away from Bulma, a smirk playing at his lips, Bulma's blue eyes fluttered open, but even Vegeta could see the happiness behind those eyes. Bulma grinned brightly,  
"Love you," she whispered snuggling into Yamcha's embrace.

**_'This can not be happening'_** Vegeta's mind screamed.

Vegeta felt his heart stop, his vision began to blur, and hatred began to pulse through his being. Hi ki shot skywards causing photos, nick-knacks, and glass objects to vibrate. Metal began to groan and bend, glass cracked and the wooden door were flung open, splintering with the power behind it.

Bulma's head shot in the doors direction along with Yamcha's, her mouth instantly went dry and guilt began to hang over her like a dark storm cloud, Yamcha seemed to become nervous as he darted behind Bulma for safety. Vegeta stood at the doorway, tears welling in his eyes, his hair moving in a non-existent wind.

Vegeta felt his chest tighten as his breathing began to turn to sharp gasps.  
"You" he chocked out, but Vegeta shook his head refusing to look at his wife. Vegeta stumbled away from the door before running outside.

Bulma ran after Vegeta but when she got into the cold night air the only thing that proved Vegeta was there a few seconds before was the quickly fading trail he had left behind. Feeling her heart fall past her stomach she felt tears well in her eyes, what had she done?

Two arms encircled her waist, Yamcha spoke,  
"He took that well," he whispered, smiling playfully.

Whirling around Bulma slapped Yamcha hard across the face; he stumbled back in shock.  
"Don't!" she spat her face reddening in anger.

Her mind was still coming to terms with Vegeta's discovery of her affair. Bulma began to tremble in shock, the image of Vegeta's heart broken face staring at her.

Cussing violently Bulma stalked inside leaving Yamcha to blink in shock, leaving so she could mentally beat herself up. How could she let her loving husband slip through her fingers and allow a total idiot to fall into Vegeta's place?

* * *

A/N: That was SSSOOOO rushed… But I enjoyed writing it! Now the question is what about you guys? Did you like it? Please Review so I know if I suck or not! 

RG


	2. Chapter 2

**Die Already! **

**

* * *

**

Sorry! False alarm! I had to fix this error! It's driving me insane! Thank you **Midnight-flame-Princess** for pointing that out! I hate making errors… **Key20xl** if you're reading this _PLEASE_ leave your e-mail… for some strange reason I can't get it off your bio page! Grr!

Summary: Vegeta just finds out about Bulma's secret lover… he is not a happy Saiyan… Emotionally distraught he runs off, Piccolo finds him and is shocked when Vegeta asks if what Bulma did was some strange human custom he hadn't picked up yet. Piccolo is shocked at Bulma's actions and takes Vegeta to his place until Vegeta can regain his feet. Anything could happen… Future YOAI! Hehehe!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but if I threaten enough famous actors I might get it!  
Wish me luck…

Rating: T

Warnings: YOAI! … Un-loyal wife (cough) Bulma (cough)… Fluffy crud

Genre: Romance/Drama

A/N: Fantastic! Listen… I'm looking for a beta… if anyone can be bothered having a look at the chapters for this story and fixing some errors PLEASE review and leave and e-mail! I'm lazy…

**

* * *

Reviews **

**Midnight-flame-Princess:** Ta da! Next chapter up! I hope I can keep you interested… this chapter should keep the emotions running high! Thanks for the review!

**Kenny3:** YAY! I got your attention! Go me : ) ! Thank you for your review!

**Goku's Mistress:** Cool! I don't suck… much! Thank you for your review! I always wanted to write a heart-tugger… I hope this chapter has the same affect!

**Dbz27:** Well here's some more for you! Thank you for your review and I hope to hear from you soon!

**Key20x1:** Actually I had no idea about the title… it was the first thing that popped into my head when I thought about Vegeta being extremely annoyed for some reason… Oh well! Thanks for the review!

**J.writer20:** Cool as long as you like it I'm happy! Thank you for your review! I hope this chapter is to your liking!

**Little Suzi:** Hi! Thank you for your review… your right Yamcha a bit pathetic in my views… Well here's the next chapter! Tell me what you think! Wow! You want to chuck it up on your site? Awesome! YAY! That would be great! Let me know what's happening with that ok?

* * *

**  
Chapter Two  
**_Dammit…_

* * *

Vegeta landed before stumbling into a clearing a good distance away from Capsule Corp, Vegeta wiped away the tears in his eyes angrily before stalking over to a boulder. Before making the big rock into little rocks Vegeta made himself sit and think about what just happened. 

Shivering in the cold due drenched grass Vegeta ignored the cold and concentrated on the situation at hand. Bulma no longer loved him; if she did she would have never touched another man, let alone Yamcha.

The stars were so bright that night deep in the forest; Vegeta stared at them for a while before his eyes flashed with a thought. Did humans do this often? Did they normally have another lover on the side? Vegeta grimaced at this thought… but what if Bulma was confused why Vegeta ran off, it might have been normal for her…

Vegeta shook his head and felt his heart lower as sadness set in, he had put so much trust in Bulma… and the woman had turned around and thrown it away like it was nothing… It had taken a long time for Vegeta to respect Bulma… but did she respect him?

Finally giving into his raging emotions Vegeta screamed loudly allowing his super Saiyan aurora to burst around him, tears still streaming down his features. He'd given himself to that woman, to Saiyans this was looked down open, and now he knew why, humans were terrible creatures if they even considered cheating on their partners.

* * *

Trunks woke up that morning yawning loudly, stretching his arms up he smiled brightly when he caught sight of the rain clouds out side. He loved the rain… Shaking his light purple hair out of his bright eyes the eight-year-old boy slipped out of bed and pulled on some clothes. If he was fast enough he could catch his father before he went training. 

Skipping down stairs Trunks froze when he caught sight of his mother, she was sitting on the lounge chair watching the rain starting to fall outside. Her hair was a mess… she never let her hair get into such disarray… her eyes were slightly red from staying up.

Walking over silently Trunks coughed to grab her attention,  
"Mother?" he asked quietly.

Looking around Bulma looked at her son and smiled weakly,  
"Hey babe" she said holding out her arms out before scooping Trunks into a hug.

"What's wrong mum?" he asked snuggling into his mother's embrace.

Bulma sighed before shaking her head,  
"Nothing," she lied.

Confused Trunks decided to ask another question changing the subject,  
"Has father already gone? I wanted to train with him today" he asked smiling.

Bulma felt her heart clench; not only had she lost her husband… she had driven away Trunks' father,  
"Trunks… I don't think Vegeta is coming home," she whispered hugging her son harder.

* * *

Chichi was cooking once again, a smile playing at her lips as she prepared food for her husband and child. Chichi's black hair was once again tied back, but today she wore a blue and gold dress that she had got for her and Goku's anniversary. 

While humming a small tune her mobile rang out, flipping it open Chichi smiled into the receiver.  
"Hello, Chichi speaking" she said happily.

"_Hi Chichi, Bulma here_" came the voice of Chichi's best friend, instantly Chichi could tell Bulma sounded miserable.

Chichi frowned but kept up the oblivious act, if her husband could, why not her?  
"Oh, hi Bulma" she said flipping a pancake skillfully before sliding it onto a plate one-handedly with the others.

"_Chichi… You know about me and Yamcha?_" Bulma asked.

Chichi felt herself become ridged knowing something was wrong.  
"Yeah, Bulma what's up?" she asked setting the table with the ability only a mother with so much practice wound have.

"_Well I… I've been… having an affair with him… and_…" Bulma's voice began to fade.

Chichi could tell Bulma was embarrassed over the fact, and in all truth Chichi was against the whole thing.  
"Vegeta found out right?" she asked, her voice allowing disapproval to leak through.

Bulma gulped audibly on the other side,  
"_Yeah… I feel so terrible Chi… but_…" once again Bulma paused.

Chichi already felt anger welling inside her; she had seen many male friends of hers suffer heart brake from cheating wives, and her friend doing the same to a loving husband who was always there for her? It just seemed so stupid, especially with someone who is pretty smart like Bulma.  
"Bulma… You've done something I consider unforgivable… But I won't hold it against you… but Vegeta would be a fool to return to you" and with that Chichi pressed the end call button and called down the crew. "FOOD!"

In a blink of an eye the table was full of occupants, both Goku and Goten began shoveling food down, smiling Chichi sat in her seat and began to eat along with her family. But before they could finish Goku and Goten froze, both standing and staring at the sky.  
"What is it?" asked Chichi worriedly, as her husband and son exchanged confused looks.

Goku sat down reluctantly but kept his eye on the window.  
"I'm not sure… I just felt this wave of raw emotion," he said flicking some black hair out of his face. "It feels like someone is really unhappy"

Chichi frowned before sighing loudly,  
"I think I know who it is," she said catching the two's attention, Chichi glanced out the window before explaining Bulma and Yamcha's affair along with how Vegeta had found out that night.

Goku's mouth was still full of pancake but he still allowed it to fall open,  
"Bulma?" he asked "B-But she'd never…"

Chichi nodded,  
"She rang me before explaining to me what happened… If she was looking for comfort she wasn't getting it from me"

Both men nodded but once again jolted before looking up,  
"Vegeta must me terribly distraught if he's allowing such waves to be released," mumbled Goku frowning

Goten looked worriedly out the window.  
"Should we go check on him?" Goten liked Vegeta because the Saiyan prince used to train himself and Trunks when Goten visited.

Goku shook his head quickly,  
"No… from what I can tell he's having an emotional break down… we wouldn't want to set him off…"

* * *

A/N: Done! Chapter two up! YAY! I'm on a roll! Yeah! It's holidays here and I'm getting all this writing done. But I swear with a beta this stuff should come a lot quicker! Please review! The more I get the faster I go! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Die Already!**

PVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPV

**Vegeta finds out about Bulma's secret lover… he is not a happy Saiyan… Emotionally distraught he runs off, Piccolo finds him and is shocked when Vegeta asks if what Bulma did was some strange human custom he hadn't picked up yet. Piccolo is shocked at Bulma's actions and takes Vegeta to his place until Vegeta can regain his feet. Anything could happen… Future YOAI! Hehehe!**

PVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPV

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ characters, plots, evil guys… and anything else in the series!

Rating: T

Warnings: YOAI! … Future Fluffy crud…

Genre: Romance/Drama

**A/N:** Hello ALL my faithful readers! Thanks for all those reviews… sniff… I feel so LOVED! I'd like to thank **Key20xl **for beta-ing my writing! This chapter… is pretty short, sorry everyone! I'm just… lazy and homework is **EVIL!** We should burn it all! Anyway, go read and review!

PVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPV

**Reviews:**

Midnight-flame-Princess: I fixed it! I did! I hate making those mistakes! Like called a character a 'her' when it's a 'he'… Dammit! Thanks for pointing it out! Thanks also for the review!

Draguna: You know yoai? Male-Male relationships? It's like the Japanese version of Slash. Nah, I… err… like reading those… fics… but… I couldn't write them… this fic is full of cute and fluffy stuff… Hope you like! Thanks for the review!

Dagon22: Yeah… Poor Vegeta. Don't you feel like you just want to run up to him and hug him and make things better? Thanks for the review!

Pooky Wooky: Hello! LOL! You're not the only one who needs help… your reading my fanfiction! Anyone who enjoys my writing must be crazy… Anyway! Yeah, I like Chichi being strong willed… that's probably why Goku married her… anyone who marries a Saiyan needs to be tough! Thanks for the review!

Veggie-Baka: Love the name! Heh, here's the next chapter! This is pretty fast compared to my other stories… I'm normally a really slow up-dater… Hope this is to your standards Lord V.B! Thanks for the review!

Key20xl: Hello! Thanks you for your review! And for beta-ing my work! Much appreciated!

Dark-Lady-Divinity: Ne! No! Not OOC! Ahhh! I'm trying to make it more… realistic! Help! I hope it isn't too bad… Can you give me some advice on how to keep to the original personalities! Thanks for your review!

J.Writer20: Whoa… You were anticipating one of my fics? … I'm amazed… But thank you! That's boosted my confidence a mile! Tell me if this goes up-hill! If not, tell me how I should go about making it go up-hill PLEASE! Thank you SO much for your review!

Moony-Lupin-2: Aww… Damn! Sorry, this chapter's pretty short… I'm too lazy! Cool, as long as you're enjoying yourself! Thanks for your review!

Pic's-Pixie: Yeah, I haven't seen enough of these pairings… we need to see it more often! Let all the Vegeta/Piccolo fans come together!Good! It's supposed to be cute! That's the plan of action! I think you'll like this chapter! Thanks for the review, now go read!

PVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPV

**Chapter Three.**

PVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPV

Piccolo felt the emotional waves coming from Vegeta long before the rays of the morning sun began to shimmer across the waterfall Piccolo was resting at. Being so much closer to Vegeta than the other fighters the waves hit him harder.

As he had been hovering in front of the waterfall finding inner piece, Piccolo had visibly cringed when the first wave hit him. Now, he was used to the waves, for him it was a challenge to stay centered.

But Piccolo soon found it was getting harder and decided to find the source of so much pain. Flying over the thick forest, Piccolo soon found himself being drawn towards a clearing, in the clearing was a hunched over figure, hair like a golden candle flame, his body small but muscular.

Piccolo instantly recognized the figure and knew something was wrong. Landing silently Piccolo felt the air becoming thin from the Saiyan's ongoing golden form. Piccolo came forward but stopped a few feet away when he heard Vegeta sob audibly. Something was definitely wrong. Vegeta _never_ cried. The green skinned alien walked faster over to the Saiyan ignoring his logical self that screamed for him to run away.

Kneeling down next to Vegeta, Piccolo placed a tentative hand on the golden haired man's shoulder. Vegeta froze at the touch but didn't turn around.

"Vegeta?" asked Piccolo.

Vegeta sniffled before wiping his eyes, slowly he let his Super Saiyan form drop, Vegeta felt totally drained and his breathing was but shallow pants. Piccolo moved around and tried to catch Vegeta's eyes but the Saiyan avoided them.

"Vegeta, what happened?" Piccolo asked feeling Vegeta's emotions raging.

Vegeta opened his mouth to snap at the Namek but found he didn't have the words; his heart was still paining over Bulma's betrayal. Blinking Vegeta suddenly looked into Piccolo's eyes.  
"Namek…" he whispered before swallowing. "Is it normal for human's to have a lover other than their husband?" he asked.

Vegeta's voice wavered uncharacteristically at the question, he didn't know if he wanted Piccolo to say it was normal, but yet if it was, then maybe Bulma still loved him.

Piccolo opened his mouth as his mind quickly found the pieces for the puzzle and put them together.  
"No… It's not normal," he said frowning as he saw Vegeta's eyes pain and sadden.

Vegeta felt new tears well in his eyes.  
"She doesn't love me," he whispered lowering his head; his hands began to tremble. "How c-could she… we conceived Trunks… but-" Vegeta's voice wavered again this time allowing the tears to fall in front of the Namek.

Piccolo was horrified to say in the least; Bulma had cheated on Vegeta… but… Piccolo's mind was having trouble thinking things through; he had met Bulma, the blue haired woman seemed always so happy around Vegeta.  
"Are you sure…? What did you see?" asked Piccolo.

Vegeta buried his face in his knees before choking out the words, "S-She and Yamcha…" but Vegeta couldn't finish as his words melted into sobs.

Piccolo growled deep in his throat, Vegeta had always loved Bulma but now Bulma had torn the proud Saiyan's heart out and shredded it, even if she hadn't meant it.  
"Listen Vegeta… it isn't the end of the world," he said hooking Vegeta's chin with a finger.

Vegeta nodded but tears still fell silently.  
"I-I know… but, I-I trusted her," he whispered, "I thought she loved me."

Piccolo felt suddenly quite protective of the smaller Saiyan, Vegeta was normally so strong yet Bulma, a woman he had fallen for, had brought him to his knees.

Piccolo began to rub Vegeta's back soothingly; mentally he asked where the hell that had come from.  
"Shhh," he shushed as Vegeta began to sob again, Piccolo silently found a pressure point and pressed it gently on the Saiyan's back, Vegeta let out a silent gasp as his body went limp his eyes fell shut as sleep claimed him.

Piccolo slipped his arm under Vegeta's legs before standing, cradling the smaller man to his chest. When Piccolo noticed how stupid he looked he mentally slapped himself but decided he better get Vegeta somewhere where he could rest comfortably.

Powering up, Piccolo flew upwards; catching a wind current he sped on faster heading straight for the Watchtower. On arrival Mr. Popo was there to greet him.  
"Mr. Piccolo, nice to see you-" Mr. Popo froze, his mouth falling open at the sight of an unconscious Vegeta in the Namek's arms.

"Don't ask," Piccolo grumbled passing the surprised genie. Mr. Popo watched as Piccolo headed for his tower, Piccolo's white cape billowed as the green man stalked away.

Flying up to his personal quarters Piccolo landed on the balcony before walking into his quarters, even though Piccolo didn't sleep often he had a large bed in the middle of the room.

Pulling back the covers while holding Vegeta was hard but Piccolo managed. Soon the green skinned alien laid Vegeta down on the soft bed. Piccolo found his eyes traveling over Vegeta's attire; the small Saiyan was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and long pants. As Piccolo pulled the blanket over the Saiyan's body he noticed Vegeta's face was calm, peaceful, other than the tear streaks Vegeta looked like nothing was wrong.

Shaking his head Piccolo found a seat and made himself comfortable, he watched Vegeta's chest rise and fall with calm breaths. But Piccolo could tell that underneath the surface Vegeta was still a wreck.  
"Don't worry Vegeta… you're strong…" Piccolo said to the silent room. "Everything will turn out ok."

PVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPVPV

**A/N:** Aww… It stopped! Yeah, well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter… sorry guys… tell you what! Review and I'll try and be faster? Deal? Cool! Go for it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Die Already!**

* * *

**Vegeta just finds out about Bulma's secret lover… he is not a happy Saiyan… Emotionally distraught he runs off, Piccolo finds him and is shocked when Vegeta asks if what Bulma did was some strange human custom he hadn't picked up yet. Piccolo is shocked at Bulma's actions and takes Vegeta to his place until Vegeta can regain his feet. Anything could happen… Future YAOI! Hehehe!**

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ characters, plots, and evil guys… But if I threaten enough countries I might get it!

Rating: T

Warnings: YAOI! … Un-loyal wife, some Fluffy crud…

Genre: Romance/Drama

* * *

.  
**BIG THANKS TO KEY20XL! Key20xl got me of my butt and beta'd my work! Without her I would be moving at a much slower pace! Trust me! If anyone sees any mistakes blame _ME_, I made some changes after Key20xl betad!  
**.  
**

* * *

**

**Reviews!**

Pooky Wooky: YAY! I'm a stopper…? Eep! I'm a terrible person! How could I stop! … Oh the horror! Yep, Piccolo to the rescue! Hope you like cute fluffy stuff?

Dark-Lady-Devinity: True… I'm just guessing how Vegie would react… Though he would more likely pull up a mask and pretend he's fine… But we all know he'd probably blow a few things up… YAY! I captured Piccolo's character! Eep… I hope I don't loose him!

Mighty Agamemnon: Yaoi, you were close ! Glad you like my fic so far… thanks for the review!

Midnight-Flame-Princess: Hehehe! Yep… I hope someone will help Vegie get better! Thanks for your review! Enjoy!

Yay: Like the name! Yep, Vegie and Piccolo is my fav character's too! Perfect for each other aren't they?

Draguna: Spelt 'Yaoi' but who cares! Rated T cause some youngsters might get offended! But there's going to be nothing terrible, I promise, the scenes will only get really fluffy… nothing over the top… Oo I could never write that! Yes Mr. Popo was slightly shocked wasn't he… Hey, it's not everyday you see a Namek holding a really cute, unconscious, Saiyan bridal style!

Funky-Punky-Monkey: Yay! Tofu sticks all round… LOL… Must beat people around the head with tofu sticks! Tis' cool, as long as you're still enjoying the fic! Thanks for the review… Has 16 got a concussion?

Nikki (D.J): Glad you like! Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

Volcanic: Well it's coming soon… but it'll take a while for Vegeta to get over EVIL BULMA'S DOINGS! Grr… Anyway! Read!

Pic's-Pixie: Piccolo taking care of Vegeta… so cute! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review!

Makota: Hey Mokota! I've had a glance at your fic (couldn't get very far into it sorry) and your right! Eep! It is very close… But as I said I'll try my best and stay away from your plot… Something new… Ok… Err… I'm just in this to cause fluffy cuteness sadly… but if I work harder I'll come up with a plot!

Miako6: Yeah, I like Goku/Vegeta too… but it's been done so many times already… I'm trying to… add a variety to the yaoi collection out there… Thanks for the review!

Misoka: Wow, tears? Yay! I'm causing emotion to spread across the planet… my plan for world domination is almost complete I-… Ignore me! Heh… Thanks for you review! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like!

Dbz27: Eep! Don't hurt me! Ok… here's more! Thanks for the review! Hope you like!

Satan'stoasterstrudel: Glad your enjoying the fic so far! Yes… Bulma is evil and needs to be thwacked! But death? Yeah, why not! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

.  
**Chapter Four  
**.

* * *

.  
.  
When the second day passed without Vegeta's return, Trunks couldn't help but panic. The small lilac-haired boy stared through his window hoping to catch sight of his father. But Vegeta didn't seem to want to come back. 

Trunks had tried to ask Bulma why Vegeta was gone but his mother had sniffled and disappeared on several occasions, which only made Trunks more worried.

Sitting at his window staring out over the forest, Trunks let his mind reel with thoughts concerning his father's disappearance. But these thoughts soon vanished when Trunks noticed a trail heading his way; beaming Trunks jumped from his bed and sped down stairs.

Running through the house Trunks flung the door open but his face fell when Goku greeted him,  
"Oh… Hi Goku," said Trunks frowning.

Goku smiled brightly down at Vegeta's son,  
"Hi Trunks" the happy-go-lucky façade fell. "Is Bulma around?" he asked.

Trunks nodded and called up the stairs.  
"Ma! Goku's here to see you" he called before turning to Goku. "Come in," he said politely though he'd rather go back his room and contemplate Vegeta's disappearance.

Goku smiled and followed Trunks inside Capsule Corp. Glancing up stairs Trunks could hear his mother stumbling around her room trying to make herself at least look presentable. Trunks turned back to Goku,  
"Err… Goku, do you know where dad is… he's… disappeared," he asked, hopefully Goku would have some answers.

"That's why I'm here, we heard about what happened and when your father disappeared me and Chichi were a little worried," said Goku smiling weakly.

"Heard about what?" asked Trunks confused.

Goku blinked,  
"Wh-When we heard that your mum was cheating on-"

Goku wasn't able to finish as Bulma ran down the stairs,  
"Goku" she said smiling brightly.

Trunks sat deadly still, staring at nothing, his mum? Cheating on his dad? With who? _What_? Trunks' mind was reeling in shock. Turning around Trunks ran up stairs refusing to acknowledge his mother who called after him.

On entering his room Trunks slammed the door and threw himself into his bed, tears forming in the small boys blue eyes. He had turned eleven recently, Trunks remembered his father looking so proud of how much his son had grown.

Trunks loved his father so much… how could his mum do this to the proud Saiyan prince?

Bulma stared after her son before looking over at Goku, who was frowning at her,  
"You didn't tell him did you?" he asked.

Bulma visibly paled.  
"No," she whispered.

Goku growled and shook his head,  
"Bulma… I don't know what to say to you," he said standing, "But I must tell you Vegeta has disappeared… he's still on earth but he's keeping his level low so we can't track him."

Bulma started to look nervous,  
"He's not… dead is he?" she asked.

Goku sighed before looking up in Trunks direction.  
"Could be," he said making Bulma flinch, "But Vegeta's been through so much as a child… I'll be amazed if he's sane after this," said Goku.

Bulma let her shoulders slump; she had hoped that Goku would be able to comfort her in her situation. Yamcha had run off after she slapped him and now Bulma only had Trunks, which she felt she had already lost and betrayed.  
"It was a mistake" she sniffled tears forming in her eyes.

Goku didn't seem thrown by the sight of his old friend's tears. He kept his gaze stern,  
"True… and stupid one at that… Do you want Trunks to come stay with us until this blows over?" he asked.

Bulma thought this over before nodding, this was the only thing she could do.  
"Yeah…" she said before looking up at her long time friend. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it," he said nodding before going up stairs. On entering Trunks room Goku noticed the light purple-haired boy was staring outside, tears in his eyes. "Trunks, your mother has decided it would be good idea for you to stay with us for a while," he said quietly.

Trunks turned around and smiled weakly. Goku grinned,  
"Goten will be glad," he said quietly.

Trunks nodded before slipping off his bed then followed Goku back down stairs where Bulma gave her son capsules containing some belongings silently before the two took off.

* * *

.  
.  
_Twelve-year-old Vegeta held back tears as a metallic taste filled his mouth, the boot once again connected with his side cracking his ribs inwards. Laughter rang out around the broken boy as they continued to beat him. After a few more minutes of the constant pounding a voice broke through the joyous laughter._

"_Enough." The one word made everyone in the room freeze, the aliens all backed away before bowing to their lord and leaving. _

_When the warriors were out of earshot evil laughter began to resound through the large room, Vegeta tried to get up, to face his fear but the pain was too great and his body refused to obey._

"_You'll never defeat me Monkey," said a cold voice. "Something as low as you… you are the dirt beneath my feet." _

_Vegeta then felt a foot pressing on his rib cage; slowly the white and purple alien began to put pressure on the young man's chest. Vegeta coughed and gasped for breath._

"_Nothing but primitive monkeys," Frieza repeated coldly while glaring down at the prince. _

_The Saiyan's armor began to crack under the force behind the powerful aliens feet,  
_"_Weak, pathetic…what a waste of life" Frieza said tsking "As if anyone could love something so disgusting," and with that Frieza pulled his foot away and ploughed it into the boy's side sending Vegeta flying into a wall. _

_Trying to get up once again even though Vegeta knew his body was too broken to rise, Frieza laughed at Vegeta's misfortune before walking away, his tail waving back and forth._

"_Repulsive Monkey…" the Lord muttered under his breath but still loud enough for Vegeta to pick up. _

_Vegeta was still young, still believed what most said, _

"_No one… could love something so horrid," he whispered to the empty room, no one corrected his words and the beating had only drilled the words clearly in his mind. _

_

* * *

_. 

Black eyes shot open in horror as Vegeta shot up in bed, his body trembled in shock as his mind reeled trying to find the reality he was in, not memories. But before Vegeta's mind could place where he was and what the hell was happening he felt himself being pulled into a strong embrace.

Vegeta's breathing hitched in alarm, but the voice belonging to the other was calming and repeated soothing words. Relaxing Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned against the comforting person, allowing his knotted muscles to relax.

Piccolo had been awoken from his deep thoughts by a whimper, on opening his eyes Piccolo had found Vegeta tangled in the beds sheets, a pained look on the Saiyan's features, his forehead covered in a light sweat.

So when Vegeta had burst awake in a panic Piccolo was there to grab him in case Vegeta decided to destroy anything. But instead of panicking Vegeta had melted into Piccolo's arms and instantly the frightened aurora had faded replaced by confusion and exhaustion.

"Vegeta?" Piccolo asked as he looked down on Vegeta. Vegeta was still piecing together what was happening but his name jerked him into reality.

Blinking Vegeta felt his body shudder, Frieza was dead and Bulma didn't love him… great… Quickly his eyes began to well with tears. Piccolo watched the prince fight desperately with his emotions but in the end he lost the battle and tears began to fall.

Piccolo arranged the blankets and pulled Vegeta onto his lap, Piccolo didn't know why he was doing this but it felt like he was doing the Saiyan well.  
"It's ok Vegeta," he said rubbing Vegeta's back again. Vegeta sighed and nodded, trying once again to control these strange feelings but he was too tired.

Piccolo could still see exhaustion hovering heavily over Vegeta and gently laid the Saiyan down on the bed. But when Piccolo tried to pull his arm away from underneath the Saiyan it didn't move.

Vegeta snuggled into Piccolo's arm, knocking the Namek down next to the small Saiyan. Piccolo sweatdropped and blinked helplessly, a shade of purple tinge appeared across his cheeks. Vegeta didn't seem fazed by this as he was already asleep, the raven-haired man then moved closer to Piccolo, and Piccolo knew he couldn't move away without disturbing the Saiyan.

Piccolo sighed, his face darkening in embarrassment.  
"My luck."  
.  
.

* * *

**A/N:**Yay! 1,519 words… few! I hope that was enough… 

Wow! 15 reviews… for me? Eeeiii! I'm so happy! You guys have spoilt me… I've never got that many reviews for one chapter! Yay! Anyway! Thank you everyone for reading!

I hope this chapter was to your liking! If not please still review and tell me off!


	5. Chapter 5

**Die Already!**

* * *

Summary: Vegeta just finds out about Bulma's secret lover… he is not a happy Saiyan… Emotionally distraught he runs off, Piccolo finds him and is shocked when Vegeta asks if what Bulma did was some strange human custom he hadn't picked up yet. Piccolo is shocked at Bulma's actions and takes Vegeta to his place until Vegeta can regain his feet. Anything could happen… Future YOAI! Hehehe!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ characters, plots, evil guys… and anything else in the series!

Rating: T

Warnings: YOAI! … Un-loyal wife (cough) Bulma (cough)… Fluffy crud… I personally don't know how blokes get it on so its hugs and kisses 4 me!

Genre: Romance/Drama

A/N: Hi…………. Read!

* * *

**I'd like to thank:** Midnight-flame-Princess (_hehe, 'wench'; good word_), Dark-Lady-Devinity (_ah, good question… you'll have to wait and see_), Queen Freaky (_thanks_ _for the offer_, _I'll let you know!_), PC (_bows heh! No fluff yet… Picc and Vegg need to get closer_), Satan'stoasterstrudel, Serpent, Kyo Anime, and Timespanned Soul **for your lovely reviews! Luv you all!

* * *

**

**THANK YOU KEY20XL AND BEAUTIFUL SCARS FOR BETAING MY FIC!**

**

* * *

**

**  
Chapter Five.**

* * *

Clouded black eyes fluttered open, and for a few calm moments everything was blurred and surreal. But memories of the last couple days reared its ugly head, and everything flooded the man's mind too quickly for him to comprehend.

Vegeta mentally cringed at the memories and froze when he found himself wrapped in Piccolo's arms. The Namek was still wearing his heavy robe and turban and was asleep with one arm under Vegeta's chest.

Blushing furiously, Vegeta felt himself starting to shake; quickly he rolled over to move away but promptly tumbled off the bed resulting in a loud thump. Piccolo instantly awoke and peered over the side of the bed.  
"You ok?"

Vegeta blinked up at Piccolo before his face changed to a darker shade of red,  
"Peachy" he whispered then pushed himself into a sitting position.

Piccolo instantly felt the uneasiness of the room become thicker. He had never truly comforted someone… and he wasn't sure what to say to the small man in this situation. Finally Piccolo spoke,  
"Everything will be ok you know…" said Piccolo instantly feeling stupid.

Vegeta's eyes darkened.  
"Yeah, I know," he said. Piccolo half expected Vegeta to get up and fly out of the room, but the Saiyan didn't move.

Piccolo didn't know what to do but decided to go on instinct. Slipping off the bed onto the ground next to Vegeta, Piccolo sat and put a reassuring hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta tensed under the touch but relaxed when Piccolo didn't speak.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, Vegeta staring at the floor trying to think, and Piccolo thinking of ways to make the prince feel better.

But Vegeta shattered the silence.  
"I don't know what to do," he whispered.

Piccolo didn't say anything, silently asking him to continue, Vegeta seemed to understand.  
"I feel so confused… she said she loved me then this… what did I do? I don't want to return to her," Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed loudly. "I still have feelings for Bulma… but it hurts…" unconsciously Vegeta raised a hand to his chest, all of the tears drained for that woman.

Piccolo felt torn by Vegeta's words, and at the same time he was contemplating killing the Capsule Corp manager but decided against the idea -- even if it would make him feel a lot better.  
"You don't have to think about that now," the green alien whispered.

Vegeta looked up at Piccolo with questioning eyes. Piccolo smiled before answering Vegeta's silent question.  
"You can stay here until you regain you footing."

Vegeta nodded before smiling weakly, Piccolo felt his cheeks darken as strange thoughts flashed through his head, mentally he cooed,  
"He's smiling…"

* * *

Chichi watched Trunks and Goten sparing in her backyard, carefully hoping neither would blow anything up, but the black-haired woman also intently watched Trunks with her trained eyes.

So many times Chichi saw children torn between divorces, but this wasn't that simple. There was no divorce, and it happened overnight. That made the situation a lot worse in Chichi's mind.

Adding salt to the simmering pot, Chichi kept glancing in the lilac-haired boy's direction. Trunks hadn't said much since coming to stay with them. It worried Chichi at first, but soon she found Trunks was chatting freely with Goten late at night.

Chichi knew for a fact that Vegeta loved his son, more than he showed. The man had a façade he placed between himself and the world, but Trunks seemed to be the only one able to break through that barrier.

Chichi knew Trunks longed to see his father, to know the older Saiyan was alive and well. But Chichi somewhat understood how the Prince of Saiyan's mind worked, and she knew Bulma cheating on him was like stabbing Vegeta in the chest and twisting the blade for good measure.

Bulma knew that too. That's what made Chichi's blood boil. Bulma knew the consequences, and she still went along with it. Now the woman was looking for comfort, and no one was willing to give her any.

Pouring in an overwhelming amount of pasta into the pot and putting a lid over it, Chichi pulled out a chair and slumped into it still watching through the window.  
"Boo," whispered a voice right next to Chichi's ear, making her jump and squeal.

"Goku!" she raged, but before Chichi could begin to rant, Goku swept her up into a hug and kissed her gently on the lips. Melting into her husbands arms, Chichi smiled up at Goku. "Cheat," she whispered.

Goku grinned broadly.  
"What you doing?" he asked, peering out the window.

Chichi sighed,  
"Watching the kids." Goku sat down in the nearest seat and pulled Chichi down onto his lap. "I guess I'm worried about Trunks… how he's handling losing his father."

Goku nodded thoughtfully -- which only made Goku look more innocent than Chichi could bear. She giggled at her husband's expression before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
"You look so cute," she whispered, grinning, their noses barely apart.

Goku blushed.  
"Err… Honey-"

But before Goku could finish, Chichi kissed him on the lips,

"Eeeww!" said two voices in unison behind her.

Whirling around, Chichi groaned when she saw Goten and Trunks looking horrified.  
"Quick! Run!" yelled Goten, seeing the dangerous flash in his mother's eyes.

The two vanished in a blink of an eye upstairs. Goku smiled,  
"You've got to teach me how to do that."

"Later," Chichi said, standing to attend the pasta. Goku came behind her and kissed her neck, making her shudder

"Stop that," she said, her voice raising an octave.

Goku pouted.  
"Aw!" he whined.

"Hey, if I'm in a pool of jelly there'll be no tea," Chichi grinned at her husband.

Goku looked horrified.  
"Point taken."

* * *

RG: Hehehe! That was chapter five… Hope you liked! Please review!


End file.
